


I Can't Believe Dumbledore Died

by Sparkly_Chaotic_Neutral_Aesthetic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, first work dont skin me, overuse of bold and italics, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Chaotic_Neutral_Aesthetic/pseuds/Sparkly_Chaotic_Neutral_Aesthetic
Summary: Soulmates. Everyone's heard of them. They're the person that's perfect for you, who gets you, and loves you no matter what.Most kids grow up listening to the stories and looking at the writing on their wrists in wonder. The words can be simple like, ‘hi’ or, ‘hello, what can I get you today?’There are the odd ones, like, ‘you hid the body where?’, or, ‘that song is trash.’ so on so forth. Children staying up late dreaming of those special words.But then you get words like mine. ‘Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died’.





	I Can't Believe Dumbledore Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvenMadderHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/gifts).

> first post  
I have fear  
enjoy  
*leaves via trapdoor*

Soulmates. Everyone's heard of them. They're the person that's perfect for you, who gets you, and loves you no matter what.

Most kids grow up listening to the stories and looking at the writing on their wrists in wonder. The words can be simple like, ‘hi’ or, ‘hello, what can I get you today?’ 

There are the odd ones, like, ‘you hid the body  _ where _ ?’, or, ‘that song is trash.’ so on so forth. Children staying up late dreaming of those special words.

But then you get words like mine. ‘Man, I can't believe Dumbledore died’.

Imagine reading that as a child, I was concerned over a person I had never met, as I got older I was just waiting for the day I met someone named Dumbledore.

And then, in 4th grade, I started ‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone’. 

And as a man Dumbledore was introduced I prayed he was a throwaway character. 

Then he continued being an important presence throughout Sorcerers Stone and into Chamber of Secrets. I.  _ Was _ .  ** _Livid_ ** .

I stopped reading for an entire  **two weeks** . Then started where I left off because even if the biggest plot twist of the century had been spoiled for me I was still invested in these characters. Hermione, especially spoke to me, and my particular love of academics.

Rationally, I knew that I couldn’t legitimately hate whoever my soulmate was for this disgusting transgression, especially since they hadn’t meant to spoil it. Regardless though, I would still give them at least a few minutes of hell once I met them because they deserved that much at the very least. 

Besides, I felt that if they were really my soulmate they would come to understand just how big a deal this was to me.

So in the following weeks, as I consumed book after book, I found myself laughing and sobbing with the characters, as one does. All but one. I couldn’t, wouldn’t feel a connection to Dumbledore, I knew he was just going to die anyway. A new wave of fury for my soulmate arose. 

Lo and behold, a month after I had started the series the day was upon me. Dumbledore had died, pushed off a tower by Severus ’Nobody Likes You’ Snape. Some tears were shed, so that’s a plus.

I finished the entire series less than a week later, to the detriment of both my sleep and health. Worth it. 

Throughout the years my righteous fury turned to a dull simmer, as I grew and made friends to whom I could rant to about my suffering. My two best friends Luke and Thalia didn’t share my ire, as they haven’t read the books nor do they plan to, but they’re angry on my behalf.

Besides my good friend Bianca completely understands, and is thankful that I waited for her to finish the series before complaining to her about the injustice of it all. Y’know, like a decent human being.

As I continued to stew about it, it became an inside joke within our group, ‘Thalia, I will never forgive you’, ‘at least I didn’t spoil all of Harry Potter for you.’ ‘Holy fuck, you won’t believe what just happened!’ ‘ Dumbledore died’. It was all good fun, so I suppose I have them to thank for that. 

And then I met them.

I had just watched the half blood prince in the theater, and while I wasn’t happy with all of the movie, because you can never be happy with the movies let's be honest. I heard them, those evil words being spoken somewhere behind me.

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.”

They were spoken by a lanky, dark-haired boy who was talking to another guy beside him

“You! You’re the one!” I shout pointing and pouring all the annoyance and anger built up inside of me into the words.

The boy looks down at his arms and then back up at me, and while I’m still fuming over his careless use of words today- never mind that he shouldn’t have  _ really _ needed to worry about spoilers considering everyone around them had just seen the movie- I couldn’t help but be momentarily struck by his eyes. Like sea glass and the ocean, currently full of shock and bemusement as he says-

“Well damn, that’s not how I imagined those words would be said.”

I stride up to him oblivious to the rest of the movie watchers staring at the two of us.

“You ruined the entire Harry Potter series for me.” I hiss in his face as I show him my mark. 

He looks at my wrist, and amusement dances in his eyes as he says, “I’m sorry, that must have been very difficult for you.” And I can hear him trying to mask his laughter, the asshole. “My name is Percy Jackson.”

“Annabeth Chase.”

His eyes still hold a sparkle as he sheepishly looks towards his friend, having a silent conversation, before looking back at me, “Do you want to maybe, go out? At some point?” He asks, pulling out his phone.

And dammit all, I’ve already forgiven him.


End file.
